


Ashes

by Aly_H



Series: Two Wardens and a Lady [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair tries to help, Falcon grieves, Funeral, Gen, post-Redcliffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: Young Connor is free from possession and the Wardens Mahariel and Alistair chose to execute the apostate Jowan while their comrade recovered from the journey into the Fade.Falcon Surana gives Jowan a funeral pyre and grieves in the privacy of the cliffs away from Redcliffe Village.





	Ashes

The fire had reduced itself to smoldering ashes hours before, up on the cliffs overlooking the massive Lake Calenhad, away from the village and the castle with no priestess to oversee it. Instead a lone figure sat beside it, or two - a Mabari sat beside the lone elf, looking out across the lake to the east.

Footsteps up the path behind him were too quiet to hear but he could sense the other Warden’s approach and so he had time to use his sleeve to scrub away the remnants of his tears.

Alistair didn’t say anything, sitting down on the other side of the dog and scratching the creature behind the ear. Loopy turned his head to give the former templar better access to the spot he liked best.

The blond had come up here with the intention of trying to comfort the younger Warden, but instead he couldn’t find the words. He doubted anyone would be able to give the mage anymore comfort.

Failing to find the words of comfort - and ‘I’m sorry’ felt bitterly wrong when he wasn’t, but he couldn’t explain to Falcon why he and Fen had made the choice they had. He personally hated Jowan for what he’d done too, a blood mage and would-be murderer, but Falcon had loved that flinching weasel of a mage as a brother. How could he tell one of his best friends they’d killed  _ his _ oldest friend in order to save his life?

“We're going to die fighting this war.”

Alistair stiffened - the statement was so unlike the curious mage he was used to. Sure the elf could be a little brooding but that seemed to be a requirement for passing the Joining. 

“Falc -”

“Was it clean?”

“Was what?” puzzlement overwhelming the half-hearted attempt to reassure Falcon they weren't on a suicide mission. After Ostagar and Redcliffe and the Circle it would be impossible for the thought not to occur.

“Jowan’s death.”

“Oh...Yes. Painless too.”

He nodded before looking to the pyre. “Can you...he did believe, more than me anyways. I don't know the right words…”

The mage fell silent, giving up the struggle to form the question. Grief giving his uncertainties - the things that he believed he failed because - a painfully raw edge. 

Alistair nodded, standing and then offering Falcon a hand up. Jowan was blamed by the people of Redcliffe, Falcon was probably the only one that would wish such a service be held. A Templar recruit who wasn't even that anymore would have to do.

Once they stood beside the embers in silence for a time as Alistair took the time to remember the words that he had been taught for the departed, not the full ceremony a Mother might give but perhaps it would be enough.

Bending his head and closing his eyes while he lay his fist on his breast in the appropriate manner he spoke:

“Ashes we were and ashes we become. Maker give this man a place at your side. Let us take comfort in the peace he has found in eternity.”

The words were met only with a low whine from Loopy. The Mabari nuzzling Falcon’s limp hand, the black haired mage had lifted his other arm up to bury his face in the crook of his sleeve, attempting to keep the tears from flowing.

Alistair stepped over quickly - any attempts at solemnity forgotten and hugged his friend and let him cry as Fen had done after Ostagar and the loss of Duncan had hit him in full. As he had done for Fen months before when his grief had overwhelmed the Dalish’s careful composure.

**Author's Note:**

> I used the rite that Wesley performs for Bethany (and probably Carver, I haven't played a non-mage Hawke) at the beginning of Dragon Age 2, I might reedit this if I find something more appropriate in the lore.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> As always, my apologies for writing this series out of order. Let me know who you'd like to see more of (in comments or at tumblr @aly-the-writer !)


End file.
